Presently telecommunications systems that supply information to individual subscribers operate on a time fee basis. The subscriber pays for the service, and the telephone connection to the computer by the hour or minute. Further, if these systems are national in scope, they do not emphasize the subscriber's locality and/or local information. On the other hand, these systems that are local do not permit viewing information on a national scale or in another locality.